Bubbles and Dandelion
by AkasunaAnggi
Summary: Dia adalah gadis aneh yang sangat menyukai gelembung yang bersembunyi di balik topeng dinginnya. "Percayalah aku tidak pernah menganggapmu aneh…"/ "Aku ingin menjadi gelembung karena…"/ "Bangun, jangan tinggalkan aku…" / "Aishiteru…"
1. Chapter 1

Hola minna-san *melambai gaje ke arah webcam*. Nama author Anggi ^^ dan kali ini setelah lama menjadi reader sejati, saya pengen nyoba jadi author nih :D well, saya masih baru belajar nulis fic jadi gomen kalo fic yang saya buat itu jelek banget. Oke sip, gak usah panjang-panjang kita langsung aja :D

.

.

Disclaimer: Walaupun Sasori tuh calon suami Anggi *ditimpuk massa*, tetep aja Sasori dan karakter di Naruto tuh punyanya om Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Warning: Abal, Gaje, Alur Membingungkan, OOC, Eyd Kacau, Typo(S), Banyak Lah Kekurangannya

.

.

Summary: Dia adalah gadis aneh yang sangat menyukai gelembung yang bersembunyi di balik topeng dinginnya. "Percayalah aku tidak pernah menganggapmu aneh…"/ "Aku ingin menjadi gelembung karena…"/ "Bangun, jangan tinggalkan aku…" / "Aishiteru…"

.

.

Bubbles and Dandelion

By: AkasunaAnggi

Rate: T

Pairing: SasoSaku

Happy reading, Don't like don't read

.

.

Pagi itu di Konoha High School, terdengar berbagai hiruk pikuk yang disebabkan oleh siswi KHS yang menyambut idola mereka. Sedangkan sang idola yang berambut merah itu hanya memutar bola mata hazel-nya dengan bosan karena sudah terbiasa. Dia adalah Akasuna Sasori, seorang siswa KHS yang menjadi salah satu pria paling diincar di KHS-ralat- seluruh Konoha karena ketampanannya yang jauh diatas rata-rata. Tidak hanya ketampanannya, Sasori juga merupakan salah seorang siswa yang jenius yang selalu menduduki peringkat 3 besar di sekolahnya bersaing dengan Haruno Sakura dan Nara Shikamaru. Dan lagi, ia berasal dari keluarga terpandang pemilik Akasuna Corp. Yah, sempurna? Tidak juga. Satu-satunya kekurangan sasori adalah statusnya yang masih jomblo. Bukannya tidak laku, hanya saja ia ingin seorang kekasih yang mencintainya, bukan mencintai kelebihanya.

Karena terlalu sibuk melamun, secara tidak sengaja Sasori menabrak seorang siswi yang membawa setumpuk buku ditangannya. Akibatnya, buku-buku yang dibawa gadis tersebut terjatuh.

"Gomen..." Gadis tersebut meminta maaf tanpa memandang Sasori dan mengambil bukunya yang terjatuh.

"Tidak, aku lah yang minta maaf. Sini biar kubantu!" Walau bagaimanapun, Sasori merasa bersalah karena dia yang menabrak gadis tersebut. Di satu sisi ia tertarik dengan gadis yang belum pernah dilihatnya ini.

"Tidak per-" kata-kata gadis tersebut dipotong oleh seorang siswi berambut merah.

"Kenapa kau membantu Haruno gila itu Sasori-kun? Lebih baik kau membantuku belajar daripada membantunya" Gadis yang dikenali sebagai Uzumaki Karin itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan merendahkan. Kemudian Sasori dan gadis tersebut selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka. Sasori pun memberikan buku yang ia ambil kepada gadis bermahkota pink yang tadi ditabraknya.

"Ini dia, err- Siapa namamu" Sasori sama sekali mengacuhkan Karin sehingga Karin pun mendengus sebal dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Haruno Sakura" Sakura pun mengambil bukunya dari Sasori dan langsung meninggalkan Sasori dan Karin. Kemudian mata Sasori menangkap sebuah kertas di lantai. 'Sepertinya punya gadis itu' batinnya.

"Hei Haruno-san ada amplop yang ja-" Sasori pun berniat mengejar Sakura jika saja suara bel belum berbunyi. 'Mungkin nanti saja aku mengembalikannya'. Ia pun melangkah menuju kelasnya dan menyimpan amplop tadi ke dalam tas miliknya. Ia pun masuk ke kelasnya dan langsung berjalan menuju kursinya di barisan paling akhir. Sahabatnya, Deidara yang juga teman sebangkunya melambai kepadanya yang dibalas oleh senyuman khas Sasori yang mampu melelehkan kaum hawa.

"Ohayou Sasori, un" Deidara menyapa Sasori setelah sahabatnya duduk dengan Senyuman yang lebar.

"Hn, Ohayou Deidara" Balasnya dengan tersenyum (sangat) tipis.

"Sepertinya kau bahagia sekali pagi ini, ada apa un?" Deidara merasa bingung dengan Sasori yang sudah dua kali tersenyum pagi ini.

"Tidak ada. Deidara, apakah kau mengenal seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura?" Entah mengapa Sasori merasa penasaran dengan gadis berambut pink itu.

"Hah? Haruno Sakura? Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengenal Haruno gila itu. Dan lagi, ia kan sainganmu ketika pengumuman nilai, un". 'Tumben Sasori bertanya mengenai seorang gadis, un' Deidara merasa heran dengan sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba menanyakan seorang gadis.

"Iya, aku tahu dia itu sainganku. Tunggu dulu, Haruno gila? Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Itu julukannya karena anak-anak di sini menganggapnya gila karena dia selalu terlihat sendiri dan bermain gelembung. Mereka bilang semenjak kelas 3 dia jadi pendiam dan penyendiri, un. Dan kata beberapa murid, mereka pernah melihat dia meniup gelembung di belakang sekolah dan kemudian seperti berbicara dengan gelembung itu, un. Katanya dia menganggap gelembung itu temannya"

"Hn, menarik" Gumam Sasori

"Jangan bilang kau me-" Kata-kata Deidara terpotong oleh sapaan dari Orochimaru-sensei, guru biologi mereka. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengintrogasi sahabatnya lebih lanjut karena ia tahu sang guru sangat membenci siapapun yang berbicara di jam pelajarannya.

-Sasori PoV-

Entah mengapa aku merasa tertarik dengan gadis pink itu, Sakura. Mungkin karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya berteriak-teriak seperti para fans-ku. Atau mungkin karena penjelasan singkat Deidara mengenai dirinya yang membuatku penasaran?. Hah, aku penasaran sekali dengan gadis itu. Apakah mungkin aku menyukainya? Entahlah, apapun alasannya aku benar-benar ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Sebaiknya istirahat nanti aku mencarinya dan sekarang aku harus fokus dengan penjelasan Orochi-sensei. Yah, walaupun aku siswa jenius aku tetap harus menghargai guru bukan?.

**Kring...**

Akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi juga. Baiklah, sekarang aku akan mencari Sakura dan mengembalikan amplop tadi padanya. Aku pun mengambil amplop tadi dari dalam tas. Sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan isinya, namun aku tidak boleh melihatnya bukan?. Aku pun segera berjalan keluar kelas setelah mengatakan pada Deidara kalau aku tidak ikut ke kantin bersamanya. Yah, syukurlah dia tidak mempersulitku kali ini. Setelah keluar dari pintu, aku pun mencarinya ke kantin namun hasilnya nihil. Otakku pun mulai bekerja memikirkan kira-kira dimana ia berada. Ya, dia pasti di sana. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat menuju ke halaman belakang sekolah. Entahlah, instingku mengatakan kalau dia pasti ada di sana.

Sesampainya di tempat yang aku tuju, aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku dan, yap aku melihat seorang gadis merah muda yang sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon. Gadis tersebut memejamkan matanya dan wajahnya yang pucat memperlihatkan ekspresi sendu dikelilingi dengan gelembung berbagai ukuran yang membiaskan cahaya matahari sehingga terlihat berwarna-warni. Harus kuakui, aku sangat terpesona dengan pemandangan di depanku. Indah dan cantik, itulah yang informasi yang dikirimkan otakku padaku. Kelihatannya Sakura tidak menyadari kehadiranku yang memandangnya dengan takjub dari tadi dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar tanpa alasan. Aku pun tersadar setelah beberapa lama terpesona dengan pemandangan di depanku. Aku pun mendekatinya dengan jantung yang semakin tak karuan. Perasaanku saat itu bercampur aduk. Antara bahagia, gugup, dan kagum.

"Err- Haruno-san, tadi ada amplop ang terjatuh ketika aku menabrakmu, sepertinya ini punyamu" Jantungku berdegup dengan benar-benar kencang ketika ia membuka matanya perlahan.

" Hn? Iya, benar ini punyaku. Arigatou Akasuna-san" Ia mengambil amplop tersebut dengan senyum bahagia dan tulus yang membuat pipiku agak memanas.

"Eh- iya, sama-sama Sa-Sakura-san. Bo-bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu?" Sialan, aku benar-benar gugup saat ini. Oh ayolah, Sasori merasa gugup? Yang benar saja.

"Hn, tidak masalah sama sekali" Ia pun kembali meniupkan beberapa gelembung karena gelembung tadi telah pecah dan beberapa tertiup angin.

"Kalau begitu kau panggil aku Sasori. Boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Baiklah. Tentu" Entah mengapa aku merasa senang sekali ia mengijinkanku bergabung bersamanya. Aku pun duduk di sebelahnya. Ia tengah memandangi gelembung tadi dengan tatapan sendu.

"Hm, Sakura-san, bolehkah aku beratanya sesuatu?"

"Hn-" Kuartikan itu sebagai iya, aku pun bertanya padanya mengenai hal yang benar-benar mengganjal dari tadi.

"Er- benarkah kau menganggap gelembung itu seperti orang atau temanmu? Maaf sebelumnya" Aku bertanya dengan nada yang agak lembut agar tidak menyakiti perasaannya.

"Hn? Kau pasti menganggapku aneh, bukan?"

"Tidak sama sekali, Sakura. Percayalah, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu aneh. Bagiku kau adalah gadis yang unik dan lain daripada gadis lainnya." Ya, itu memang yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak menganggapnya aneh barang sedikitpun.

"Benarkah? Arigatou" Ia tersenyum dengan tulus, bukan sendu seperti tadi. "Aku tidak menganggap gelembung seperti itu, Sasori. Hanya saja, aku sering berharap pada Kami-sama agar beliau bisa mengubahku menjadi gelembung saja." Sambungnya dengan wajah ramah. Dan ini pertama kalinya dia menyebut nama kecilku. Ada sedikit rasa bahagia mendengarnya memanggilku dengan nama kecilku.

"Hah? Mengapa?" Jujur, aku agak bingung dengan jawabannya. Namun dia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Karena gelembung bisa memberi setidaknya sedikit kebahagiaan bagi yang lain, walaupun dalam waktu yang singkat" Jelasnya lagi dengan singkat.

"Kalau memang begitu tidakkah dandelion lebih baik? Karena walaupun salah satu dari mereka pergi meninggalkan temannya yang lain, ia akan berusaha untuk tumbuh lagi di tempat barunya untuk mendapatkan dan memberikan kebahagiaan yang baru. Tidak seperti gelembung yang tidak berusaha untuk mempertahankan dirinya" Sakura pun hanya menatap kosong ke depan.

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti, Sasori." Dan ia kembali tersenyum sendu. Entahlah, aku merasa hatiku sedikit tercubit melihat wajah sendunya.

"Dan err- Sakura, kalau boleh tahu, apa isi amplop itu?" Kemudian aku merutuki perkataanku barusan. Ayolah, aku baru mengenalnya, sudah berani menanyakan hal yang sepertinya adalah privasinya.

"Hn? Ini adalah barang yang berharga. Suatu hari kau akan mengetahuinya, Sasori" Aku pun mencerna perkataannya barusan. Dan kemudian aku merasa dia tidak ingin aku menanyakan lagi mengenai amplop itu. Kami pun hanya duduk dalam hening dan dikelilingi beberapa gelembung yang baru saja ditiup oleh sakura sampai bel berbunyi. Dia pun bangkit dan perlahan hendak berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Sakura, bolehkah aku menemuimu lagi di sini besok?" Kali ini ada rasa malu ketika aku bertanya padanya. Ia pun berbalik dan menatapku dengan raut agak terkejut dan kemudian mengangguk perlahan. Ia pun segera berbalik dan berjalan hingga aku tidak bisa menangkap lagi bayangannya. Bayangan akan bertemu lagi dengannya membuatku merasa sangat bahagia. Yah aku mengakuinya, Aku menyukai-ralat-mencintai Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

TBC

Nah, gimana fic anggi? Jelek yah?. Maklumlah anggi masih baru belajar nulis fic. Jadi kalo gak memuaskan yah mau gimana lagi, nilai mengarang cerpen aja anggi Cuma dapat 78 -_-

Ohya, ini mau dilanjutin gak? KEEP or DELETE? Silahkan ngasih pendapat di kotak ripyu

Kalo senpai punya kritikan, saran, atau apalah yang sejenis itu, boleh dikirimkan melalui kotak review. Flame juga boleh kok, anggi terima semuanya

So, Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Ehm, halo minna ^^ anggi kembali dengan chapter 2 dari fic abal anggi -,- dan ehm, maaf beribu maaf untuk **akbar123 **dan **Kara-chan** karena updatenya meleset dari waktu yang pernah saya bilang. Soalnya saya sedang sibuk-sibuknya ngurus pendaftaran SMA. Maafkanlah author gaje ini, huhuhu.

okesip, itu aja, mari kita mulai ceritanya *jengjeng

.

.

Disclaimer: Walaupun Sasori tuh calon suami Anggi *ditimpuk massa*, tetep aja Sasori dan karakter di Naruto tuh punyanya om Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Warning: Abal, Gaje, Alur Membingungkan, OOC, Eyd Kacau, Typo(S), Banyak Lah Kekurangannya

.

.

Summary: Dia adalah gadis aneh yang sangat menyukai gelembung yang bersembunyi di balik topeng dinginnya. "Percayalah aku tidak pernah menganggapmu aneh…"/ "Aku ingin menjadi gelembung karena…"/ "Bangun, jangan tinggalkan aku…" / "Aishiteru…"

.

.

Bubbles and Dandelion

By: AkasunaAnggi

Rate: T

Pairing: SasoSaku

Happy reading, Don't like don't read

.

.

Siang itu di depan pintu gerbang KHS, walaupun matahari bersinar dengan penuh semangat sehingga membuat suhu terasa menyengat, seorang pemuda tetap terlihat berlari tanpa mengurangi kecepatan langkahnya. Ternyata, pemuda yang bernama Sasori tersebut sedang mengejar seorang gadis berambut pink yang memakai seragam serupa dengannya yang kita ketahui bernama Sakura.

"Sakura, tunggu" teriak Sasori pada Sakura yang berlari. Ada apa sebenarnya? Mari kita lihat kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

-Flashback on-

Bel tanda pulang baru saja berbunyi di KHS sehingga seluruh siswa pun mengemasi perlengkapan mereka dan berjalan keluar. Tidak terkecuali Sakura. Dia membereskan seluruh peralatan sekolahnya. Setelah selesai, dia pun berjalan keluar kelasnya. Namun, sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar, Sakura sudah dihadang oleh Karin dan 2 temannya, Tayuya dan Shion.

"Heh Haruno gila, kenapa kau mendekati Sasori-kun kami, hah?!" bentak Karin pada Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya diam.

"Kalau ditanya, dijawab!" kali ini, Tayuya yang membentak Sakura. Namun, Sakura masih diam dan hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan dinginnya. Karin pun mulai emosi karena merasa diabaikan. Dia pun menjambak rambut Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura masih diam, bahkan meringis kesakitan pun tidak. Melihat itu, Karin pun melepaskan jambakannya pada rambut Sakura dan kemudian menampar Sakura.

"Heh Haruno gila! Mau apa lagi kau mendekati Sasori-kun? Tidak cukupkah kau telah merebut membunuh Sasuke-kun kami?" bentak Karin lagi dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. Kali ini Sakura menatap Karin dengan tatapan membunuh yang membuat Karin cs bergidik takut. Dan kemudian-

**PLAAK…**

Sakura menampar Karin dengan kuat.

"Sekali lagi kau berkata begitu, aku tidak segan-segan membunuhmu!" ancam Sakura. Namun, bukannya takut, Karin malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Namun benar bukan, kau yang telah membunuhnya? Kalau saja kau tidak mengejar gelembung bodoh itu, Sasuke-kun tidak akan mengorbankan dirinya untukmu. Cih, tidakkah dia tahu betapa sia-sianya perbuatannya saat itu?!" cibir Karin yang membuat sakura tertegun sejenak.

"Itu bukan urusanmu" kata Sakura dengan dingin dan penuh penekanan. Kemudian ia pun berjalan menjauhi Karin cs. Mereka sama sekali tidak sadar kalau sepasang mata hazel menatap mereka sedari tadi.

-Sasori PoV-

Apa? Jadi Sakura adalah mantan kekasih mendiang Sasuke. Hei, tunggu sebentar. Niatku ke sini kan ingin mengajak Sakura pulang bersama. Hah, gara-gara nenek lampir ini gagal deh rencanaku. Loh, kenapa bahu Sakura agak bergetar seperti menahan tangisan. Dan hei, kenapa ia berlari? Mungkinkah, dia sedih dengan perkataan nenek lampir ini? Baiklah, kususul saja dia.

-Normal PoV-

-Flashback off-

Ketika keluar dari lingkungan sekolah, Sakura pun segera berlari. Air matanya tidak bias terbendung lagi. Untunglah para siswa sudah banyak yang pulang sehingga tidak ada yang melihatnya menangis. Dia pun mengarahkan kakinya ke sebuah taman kecil tersembunyi yang dulu ditemukannya bersama Sasuke. Ia terus berlari tanpa menyadari kalau Sasori mengejarnya dari belakang. Sesampainya di sana, Sakura langsung bersandar di sebuah pohon dan mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas.

"Sasuke-kun, apakah menurutmu menyelamatkanku adalah suati kesia-siaan belakang? Kenapa Sasuke-kun? Kenapa tidak kau biarkan saja aku mati saat itu? Padahal walau bagaimana pun aku tetap akan segera meninggalkan dunia ini." Kata Sakura dengan sebuah bisikan parau dan sebuah senyuman pilu dan kemudian ia pun menangis dengan terisak-isak. Sedangkan Sasori yang sedari Sakura berbicara hanya bersembunyi di balik pohon pun merasa sangat sakit mendengar gadis yang dicintainya itu menangis. Ia pun keluar dan menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan mengelus pelan rambut Sakura. Sementara Sakura tidak memberontak karena ia memang tidak sanggup dan di satu sisi ia merasakan kehangatan seperti yang ia rasakan bersama Sasuke dulu. Ia hanya menangis di dalam dekapan Sasori. Sasori pun tidak keberatan dengan air mata Sakura yang membasahi seragam sekolahnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi, dia pun tidak akan suka melihatmu seperti ini. Dan aku yakin dia tidak akan merasa kalau menyelamatkanmu adalah suatu kesia-siaan" ucap Sasori pelan. Jujur, ia tidak tahu sama sekali mengenai peristiwa yang disinggung oleh Karin sehingga Sakura yang terkenal dingin ini bisa menangis. Namun karena otaknya yang jenius dan kecermatannya dalam menguping tadi, ia dapat menyimpulkan kalau sepertinya mendiang Sasuke dulu meninggal karena menyelamatkan Sakura. Yah, dia memang kurang tahu sih, karena Sasori memang bukan tipe orang yang peduli dengan berita-berita dan gossip-gosip di sekolah. Yang ia ketahui hanya berita kalau Sasuke meninggal, selebihnya, tidak ia pedulikan. Namun, sepertinya ia akan bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai kematian Sasuke kepada Deidara.

Kemudian tangisan Sakura pun mulai reda dan Sasori melepaskan dekapannya. Kemudian ia pun mengusap sisa air mata di pipi Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya terdiam dengan pipi yang agak memerah.

"Jangan pernah menangisi kepergian seseorang, Sakura. Karena yakinlah kalau orang itu tidak akan senang melihat seseorang yang disayanginya bersedih" kata Sasori sambil menatap Sakura dengan lembut. 'Aku pun begitu' tambahnya dalam hati. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Arigatou, Sasori" ucap Sakura pelan dan tersenyum tulus yang membuat wajah Sasori agak memanas.

"Sa-sama-sama Sakura" Ucap Sasori disertai sebuah senyuman lembut. Sedangkan Sakura tertegun ketika melihat senyuman Sasori. 'Kenapa melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu membuatku merasa hangat seperti ketika Sasuke-kun tersenyum padaku?' inner Sakura. Kemudian mereka berdua pun duduk di bawah pohon tadi.

"Nah, Sakura. Mulai sekarang aku adalah temanmu. Jadi ceritakanlah semuanya padaku. Jangan pendam sendirian. **Ada aku di sini**" kata Sasori sehingga membuat pipi Sakura memerah (lagi) ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Sasori. **'Ada aku di sini'**.

-Flashback-

Di sebuah taman bermain, terlihat seorang anak kecil berambut soft pink yang kira-kira masih berusia 7 tahun. Pipi gadis kecil itu telah basah karena air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya.

"Kaa…Kaa-san…hiks…Kaa-san" teriak gadis kecil itu yang ternyata bernama Sakura. Sakura kecil tersesat di taman bermain yang luas dan ramai hari itu. Tadi ia sedang mengejar sebuah gelembung tanpa menyadari kalau ia sudah terpisah dengan ibunya. Ia terus memanggil-manggil ibunya dengan suara yang mulai serak. Namun, entah mengapa tidak ada yang berniat membantu gadis kecil itu. Karena putus asa, Sakura pun duduk di sebuah bangku dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi chubby-nya sembari terus menangis. Tiba-tiba datang seorang anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya. Anak laki-laki itu menatap Sakura datar. Kemudian ia pun menghampiri Sakura dan menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dari wajah imut yang beruraian air mata itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu dengan nada datar walaupun terdapat kekhawatiran dan perhatian di balik nada datarnya.

"Hiks…a-aku terpisah dari…Hiks…Kaa-san ka-karena mengejar gelembung…Hiks" jawab Sakura pelan dan masih terisak-isak. Tanpa disangka, anak laki-laki itu memeluk Sakura dengan lembut.

"Tenanglah, jangan menangis! Ada aku di sini" kata anak itu sembari mengelus pelan kepala Sakura. Biasanya, jika ia menangis Kaa-san nya akan memperlakukannya seperti ini, karena itulah anak laki-laki tersebut melakukan hal itu. Sedangkan Sakura pun mulai tenang dan tidak terisak-isak lagi.

"Ayo kubantu mencari Kaa-san mu" kata anak laki-laki itu setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya. Sakura pun tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui anak di depannya akan membantunya. Ia pun mengangguk antusias.

"Kau mau? Arigatou, eer- siapa namamu?" Tanya Sakura pada anak itu. Setelah Sakura perhatikan, anak di depannya memiliki model rambut yang aneh. Mirip sekali dengan pantat ayam.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau?"

"Aku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura dengan senyuman yang lebar sehingga Sasuke kecil pun blushing ketika melihatnya.

"Sekarang, ayo kita ke tempat Kaa-san ku, dia pasti bisa membantu kita" kata Sasuke seraya menarik pelan tangan kecil Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengikuti Sasuke. Mereka pun sampai di sebuah bangku dimana duduk seorang wanita dengan rambut sewarna dengan Sasuke.

"Eh, kau sudah kembali Sasuke? Bukankah katamu kau mau naik wahana-wahana di sana?" Tanya wanita itu yang sepertinya adalah ibu Sasuke. Kemudian matanya pun menangkap sosok Sakura yang berdiri dengan malu-malu di belakang Sasuke.

"Dia siapa Sasuke? Apakah dia temanmu?" Tanyanya lagi kepada Sasuke.

"Tadinya Sasuke mau main wahana-wahana itu, tapi Sasuke lihat Sakura sedang nangis di bangku sana, jadi Sasuke hampiri. Rupanya Sakura terpisah dengan Kaa-san nya, jadi Sasuke bawa ke sini saja." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Sedangkan Mikoto-ibunya Sasuke- hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi, siapa namamu anak manis?" tanyanya dengan senyum lembut pada Sakura.

"Ha-haruno Sakura" jawab Sakura kecil dengan malu-malu.

"Haruno? Apakah ibumu bernama Haruno Mebuki?" Tanya Mikoto lagi yang dijawab dengan anggukan antusias dari Sakura.

"Hm, aku tau siapa ibumu. Tunggu sebentar ya" Kata Mikoto dengan senyuman lagi dan kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah handphone dan menelepon seseorang. Lalu ia kembali menatap kea rah Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Ibumu sudah menunggumu di meja pusat informasi, ayo bibi antar kesana" kata Mikoto. Dia pun meraih tangan Sakura. Dan Sakura pun meraih tangan Sasuke. Kemudian mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju meja pusat. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, mereka pun sampai. Di meja pusat informasi itu terlihat seorang wanita berambut senada dengan Sakura. Sakura kecil pun langsung berlari dan memeluk wanita yang ternyata ibunya itu.

"Hiks…Sakura minta maaf Kaa-san…hiks…Saku janji gak akan jauh-jauh dari Kaa-san" kata Sakura di dalam pelukan Mebuki.

"Tak apa Saku-chan" Kata Mebuki seraya mengelus pelan surai merah muda milik Sakura. Kemudian ia pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Mikoto dan Sasuke.

"Arigatou Mikoto" kata Mebuki dan ia pun membungkuk pelan.

"Aah, tak apa Mebuki. Kita adalah sahabat, tak usah sungkan" kata Mikoto. Kemudian mereka berempat pun pergi ke sebuah café dan mengobrol sampai sore di café itu. Kemudian Mikoto mengantar Mebuki dan Sakura pulang. Sesampainya di rumah Sakura, Sakura dan ibunya pun turun. Tetapi kemudian Sasuke ikut turun. Dia pun menghampiri Sakura dan kemudian memeluk Sakura.

"Mulai hari ini kita adalah teman, jadi Sasuke akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi Sakura-chan. Jadi Sakura-chan tidak usah menangis lagi kalau terjadi sesuatu. **Ada aku di sini**" Kata Sasuke setelah melepas pelukannya. Sedangkan kedua orang dewasa yang hanya menonton itu pun tersenyum senang. Kemudian Mikoto dan Sasuke pun pulang.

Mulai hari itu, Sasuke selalu menjaga Sakura dan membantu Sakura. Misalnya saat Sakura menangis karena warna rambutnya diejek oleh beberapa anak di taman bermain, Sasuke akan datang dan mengusir anak-anak itu dan kemudian memeluk Sakura yang menangis seraya terus mengatakan kata-kata 'Tak apa, **Ada aku di sini**'

**'Ada aku di sini'**

**'Ada aku di sini'**

**'Ada aku di sini'**

-Flashback off-

"Ra…Sakura…" Sakura pun mengedipkan matanya dua kali. Sedangkan Sasori menatapnya heran.

"Eh, gomen Sasori" Kata Sakura singkat.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" Tanya Sasori.

"Ah, tidak ada" kilah Sakura dengan cepat dan Sasori pun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kalau kau punya masalah, ceritakan saja padaku, Sakura" Ucap Sasori dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari Sakura. Kemudian mereka pun duduk dalam hening, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Sudah sore, ayo kuantar kau pulang" Kata Sasori memecahkan keheningan.

"Tidak perlu, Sasori. Aku bisa pulang sendiri" tolak Sakura. Namun, Sasori tidak menerima penolakan Sakura.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Sakura" tegas Sasori. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menghela nafas. 'Hah, dia keras kepala seperti Sasuke-kun dulu. Eh, kenapa aku membanding-bandingkan mereka? Ah sudahlah.' Inner Sakura. Dan Sakura pun hanya mengangguk. Lalu, Sasori pun bangkit dari duduknya dan membantu Sakura untuk berdiri. Mereka pun berjalan dalam keheningan (lagi) sampai mereka tiba di depan rumah Sakura.

"Arigatou, Sasori" kata Sakura dan ber-ojigi singkat. Sedangkan Sasori hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengelus pelan kepala Sakura yang membuat hati dan pipi Sakura menghangat.

"Tidak usah seperti itu, Sakura. Santai saja" ucap Sasori. Dan kemudian Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu rumahnya dan melambai pada Sasori.

"Jaa Sasori-kun" kata Sakura. Dan ketika menyadari panggilannya untuk Sasori, dia langsung masuk dan menutup pintunya dan kemudian menutup mulutnya. 'Ah, bagaimana mungkin aku memanggilnya dengan suffix –kun! Hah, sudahlah' batin Sakura. Sasori yang berada di luar pun hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Sakura. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka Sakura yang dikenal sebagai gadis dingin dan pendiam adalah sosok manis seperti itu.

"Jaa Saku-chan" teriak Sasori agar Sakura dapat mendengarnya dan kemudian ia berjalan menjauhi rumah Sakura dengan perasaan bahagia. Sepertinya Sakura dapat mendengar ucapan selamat tinggal Sasori dari balik pintu. Terlihat dari pipi pucat Sakura yang bersemu merah ketika medengar panggilan Sasori. Ia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan bahagia tanpa mengucapkan 'Tadaima' kepada ibunya yang sedang menonton tv. Sang ibu pun hanya memasang raut heran, dan kemudian focus menonton tv kembali. Di sudut ruangan, terlihat sebuah bayang-bayang samar yang membentuk seorang laki-laki. Sosok itu pun tersenyum tipis.

"Akhirnya kau menemukan penggantiku, Saku-chan" ucap sosok itu dan kemudian menghilang tanpa jejak

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hah, akhirnya chap 2 selesai. Ditengah-tengah kesibukan anggi ngurus buat masuk SMA, anggi sempetin buat nyambung fic anggi yang gaje ini. Yah, walaupun gak kilat yang penting udah anggi update kan, hahaha *ditimpukin

Oke, sebelumnya saya balas dulu review dari yang gak login.

**mako-chan****: makasih atas reviewnya dan salam kenal **** anggi juga emosi pas nulis bagian omongannya si nenek lampir berambut merah a.k.a Karin (lha, kan yang ngarang anggi) -,-**

nah, jadi gimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Maaf kalau mengecewakan, saya memang gak terlalu pinter buat cerita. Dan atas permintaan maaf karena update saya agak lama, reader boleh milih mau ending gimana, mau Sad Ending atau Happy ending? Silahkan sampaikan di kotak review.

Dan juga kalo ada kritik dan saran, atau bahkan flame pun, silahkan sampaikan melalui review. Semua anggi terima dengan lapang dada.

Special thank's to:

Akbar123, Mushi Kara-chan, Akasuna Sakurai, Hanazono yuri, Mako-chan,Nuchanegi

Dan para Silent reader

Nah, sampai di sini dulu, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Jangan lupa REVIEW yah ^^

24-Juni-13

AkasunaAnggi a.k.a Sri Anggina Harahap


End file.
